


F Sharp

by dirtydarkness418



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Addiction, Blow Job, Future Fic, Guilt, Hate Sex, Infidelity, M/M, OOC, Penetration, Purely Physical, Slash, Smut, blair ref, but chuck and dan can't quit each other, chair ref, chuck and blair are married, chuck loves blair, dan loves blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418
Summary: Future-Post S4 - Canon Divergent - It was a habit neither of them could break. When Blair left Chuck on her lengthy business trips, she left him to devices he could no longer be trusted with.





	F Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in the future after Chuck & Blair are married (context only through the end of season 4). This is completely unrealistic. Chuck would never do this to Blair, but here it is anyway. Also, no clue where the title came from. It just popped in my head, so I went with it.

He remembered his hate sex with Blair five years ago and decided this was a similar situation. Granted, they hadn't been cheating on anyone when the act was performed, and he was very much in love with Blair still now, which meant he couldn't explain how he'd gotten into this habit. He just knew that he had, and he no longer found it irritating. As long as Blair only took these extended work trips a few times a year, he'd be okay. He wouldn't yearn for these experiences to the point of sneaking around when she was home.

This was fine. Or at least, it had the potential to be fine, to be justified, maybe even cured, since it was in no way right and he wished his old self wasn't fighting with his new and improved self that insisted sex with anyone other than Blair was wrong, horrible, and maybe even worse that the hotel debacle.

That little voice haunted him, because he'd found it so easy to resist temptation in the past. The knowledge of being with Blair, the love of his life, was enough to make him completely turned off by anyone that wasn’t her.

So, no, he couldn't pinpoint how it happened, but it had been two years now, and his was the first and only name on the list of who he'd go to for release and satisfaction when Blair was away for more than a full week. It would be halfway through her time away, so that he could tell himself he was trying to resist. Not the night before in case she came home early, and not the night she left because that just looked bad. He showered her with love, both emotional and physical when she returned home. It was clear she had concluded it was because he missed her so much - which while true, involved infidelity, not the pumping of his own hand.

The sound of the elevator doors opening made Chuck turn his head. He watched as Dan Humphrey walked into his living room as casually as if he'd come over for nothing more than a late-night talk.

That's right. He was the booty call. Chuck had called at 11:06. It was now 11:30.

Dan lived an hour away.

Chuck didn't let himself think that maybe his booty call was too eager to come to his aid. He didn't have time to be judgmental. He had needs that needed attending to.

"I brought..."

Chuck held his breath as Dan pulled out some whiskey and chocolate cigars. He wasn't overly disgusted by the sentiment. At least it wasn't as bad as a few times before when he'd brought wine, as if they were on some romantic date. He'd sent Dan away that night for about an hour before he demanded his return without any beverage.

Now he nodded his acceptance and channeled his focus onto Dan's movements. When he'd first walked through the doors, Chuck had given a heavy, lustful once-over. There was something fluid and sexy about the way Dan walked, his muddy brown t-shirt moving across his recently toned body. The guy was single, so there was potentially only one reason why he'd made the effort to work out regularly.

Chuck didn't let himself think about that longer than was necessary. Just like he continued to find him repulsive as soon as he'd made his exit. The word _sexy_ was not a word that was to be associated with Dan Humphrey. Especially when it was followed by 'muddy, brown t-shirt'.

But he couldn't let himself get disgusted now. It would ruin the mood, and he wouldn't call him back a second time. Some things you just didn't do more than once.

"Take it off," Chuck said, moving his head in a gesture to Dan's shirt.

He'd been stroking his dick slowly since before he'd arrived, before he'd made the call if he was being honest. And there was something erotic about watching Dan take off his shirt. He did it slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid the 100% cotton material would rip.

He wondered if it was on purpose.

"How long have you-" Dan gestured to Chuck's hand running up and down his dick.

"After," Chuck said, quickly interjecting.

He didn't have time for Dan's pre-sex talk. It was action and then exit. That was his motto. Only he wouldn't be the one making a quick escape. Dan would. And he knew that. Chuck had made it clear.

Chuck was mesmerized by the way Dan swifty unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, letting the garment drop to the floor. He wouldn't work his own dick until he had him writhing to a certain point, and Chuck would thank him for it later. It was all part of his tactic. They knew each other sexually. Dan was the only one who could satisfy him even remotely close to as well as Blair could.

He missed Blair. Even as Dan sunk to his knees and pulled Chuck's pants off him and tossed them to the side, he missed her.

But those thoughts vanished instantly when he felt Dan’s warm, wet mouth covering his hardened dick. He was unbelievably hard now. He couldn't suppress the groans and moans that escaped him as Dan worked him, kneading his balls and drawing his dick to the back of his throat, not gagging at all. Chuck wondered briefly if he'd practiced. If he'd risked it.

Chuck didn't risk it. Not with anyone else, and only on these specific occasions when Blair was out of town. He couldn't bear to see Blair hurt by this.

He gasped, coming close. Dan's hand slipped on his thigh as the sweat quickly developed. Chuck's hips were jerking upward. He was irritated now that he hadn't taken off his own shirt before Dan had walked in. It was sticking to him now, just as severely as Dan's hands were unintentionally slipping from his thighs.

He needed to feel Dan's hair at the base of his stomach, needed his hand to reach up to his chest and pinch his nipples. He needed it, craved it, hated himself for not stripping completely in that moment, for not having the strength to. Never would he admit how close Dan was to rivaling Blair in her blow jobs. He was _fantastic_.

His teeth gently scraped against the bottom of his dick, and Chuck nearly lost it.

"Enough," he rasped, pushing Dan's face away. His lips were dripping with saliva and his eyes were dark with desire. Chuck knew his eyes reflected the same emotion. "Bedroom."

Dan's expression morphed into dirty amusement. "Bedroom? No pit stops?"

Chuck didn't say a thing. Instead he shoved himself to his feet and grabbed Dan by the back of his neck, forcing his lips upon him. It was heavy and hot. Chuck forced himself to walk away from the couch and not back onto it. If that happened, they'd never make it out of that room.

It had happened before, and he'd felt a sense of wariness, as if Blair would walk in on them right that second even if she wasn't bound to be back for the next five days. He couldn't bear that. He _wouldn't_ bear that. Because someday he would stop this, and she would never have to know.

Dan was right though. He couldn't wait. Halfway down the hall he dug a condom out of his shirt chest pocket and pulled it onto his dick. Dan ripped his shirt off just after. Chuck didn't complain about it being brand new and expensive. It was too hot between them now. His nails dug into Dan's shoulders, pulling him a little closer as he nipped at the hairy skin on his chest and swirled his tongue around his nipples.

An unbelievable tension took him by surprise. It had been building, but he hadn't noticed how much. He spun Dan around and pressed him tight against the wall. Then he raised his dick to the cleft waiting before him and sunk into the hole desperate to receive him.

They both grunted loudly as Chuck began to rock against him. Dan's nails scraped down either side of him on the wall.

" _Dan_."

" _Chuck_."

It wasn't good to say each other's names, but sometimes they just had to give credit where credit was do.

" _Fuck_."

Swearing was an agreeable alternative and came much easier. Usually.

Dan was the one holding his breath this time, so Chuck pulled out and they stumbled further down the hall to prevent coming where they didn't want to. There was a method to their hungry, animalistic sex. There was a plan. It was like a game, and withholding as long as possible until all avenues were explored only made it more exciting.

They entered the bedroom and were nearing the bed when Chuck froze. The atmosphere had shifted. He didn't know what it was at first, but the moment he lifted his head it registered.

"What?" Dan asked, breathing heavily.

Chuck's eyes refocused on him. His brows narrowed and he pushed him roughly away, stalking out into the hall.

Dan's brows furrowed in confusion. He followed after him. "Chuck!"

Chuck spun around, still glaring. "What did I tell you about the bedrooms?"

The deer-caught-in-the-headlights look was evident on Dan's face, and Chuck relaxed slightly. _He didn’t do it on purpose._

"Jesus, Chuck, I didn't realize..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"It's alright," Chuck cut in sharply.

Dan hesitated a moment. "Can we still...?" he walked a step towards him cautiously.

Chuck eyed him up and down and strongly considered throwing him out. On purpose or not, Dan knew the rules. It was true that usually he was the one to direct which direction down the hall they would go, but he hadn't been in the lead by the time they turned the corner. And the rule he'd broken had been number one on the list.

_"We will never have sex in the bedroom Blair and I share. Is that clear?"_

For how sick and twisted his mind had become in all of this, there were still some things he held sacred, the room he made love and slept with Blair being one of them, the most important one. Pictures from their wedding and before decorated the room. Blair had personally designed the trimmings and the Erickson Beamon necklace always remained pristine and sparkling in the top drawer of their dresser.

The fact that Dan had even stepped foot into their bedroom infuriated Chuck like none other, but it also reminded him of what he'd thought before.

It was like hate sex.

"You know we have to," he said on a hot, hungry whisper. Their eyes danced in a lustful fire for what felt like an eternity, and then they jumped at each other, arms wrapping around neck and waist, nails digging into skin, teeth biting into lips, tongues lapping at each other hungrily.

They made it to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall and Chuck slammed the door behind him, turning back quickly to Dan's waiting arms.

They were completely naked now and Dan took back the advantage, pushing Chuck back onto the bed and straddling him. Chuck groaned as Dan slowly sunk his asshole onto Chuck's dick. He rocked slowly at first and then quicker. Then he rose and fell, grunting and panting as Chuck squeezed his ass cheeks, trying to hold himself together. One last time he left the cry unheard and he switched their positions. He flipped Dan so he was beneath him propped on his hands and knees. Chuck hovered above him as if he meant to ride him full force, animal on animal, reckless in the wild.

His length dug deep, and it increased its pace with swift form. He moved faster, harder, sweating and slipping in and out, barely able to breathe. Dan cried out his name, but Chuck said nothing, only grunting. Blair's name was caught in his throat, but he dared not let it out. Fucking Dan was doing more than satiating him because Blair wasn't there. It was helping to cover his guilt. It was shifting his focus to something that consumed him body and soul.

They were passionate and wild creatures, both in love with Blair and cheating on her in one sense or the other. So, they fucked and they fucked and they fucked.

And then they were finished, and Chuck demanded he leave. To take his drink and food with him too. He wanted all memory of Dan Humphrey gone from his penthouse so when he left that guest room, he would not be faced with the reality of what had happened. Again.

Because for the first time, soon after the encounter and in the middle of it, he felt guilt. And it was then he was determined to quit his habit.

Would Blair ever forgive him if she knew though?

She wouldn't. Not after everything else he'd done to her.

That knowledge squelched all his hope and dropped an even heavier burden on his guilt.

He would not be able to quit this habit. He would probably call on Dan again tomorrow. They would do it twice to make up for tonight. Because they were sick and twisted, and Chuck knew it would be no different if Dan was waiting at home for Blair if she was his.


End file.
